Expected and Unexpected
by Nutmeg615
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE! Sequel to Ichirin no Hana and Family Ties. It's Hana's last year at the Academy. What awaits her there? What awaits Sakura, Hana's mother? And what is it that draws her to Shunsui Kyoraku? HitsuxOC, KyorakuXOC Rated M for sexual content.
1. Ch 1 Yamamoto's Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own Hana, Sakura, Megumi, Yuki, Auron, Eve and any other original character that I have not mentioned. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jushiro stood in Yamamoto's office. The old shinigami had been thinking about this matter for a long time.

"Kaien has gone a while now," he said. Jushiro nodded. "Captain Ukitake, it is time you found a new vice-captain."

"Yes, sir," Jushiro replied with a small nod.

"There are a lot of potentials in the academy. You will select someone from the current graduating class. If no one is chosen before graduation, I will choose for you."

Jushiro left the office of the Captain Commander and headed toward his chambers. He knew this day would come eventually. He was surprised it hadn't come sooner. Jushiro appreciated the effort his two 3rd seats put in to cover for his lack of a vice-captain. He knew that Yamamoto had reason for not wanting to promote either of them.

Right now he wanted to avoid his office and his 3rd seats. He opened the door to his private chambers and found her there. She was right where she had been when he had left. Megumi lay curled up on his bed. He smiled at her. They had been together since he had found her all those years ago. He had brought her family and the family he never knew was his together. Jushiro had proposed to her and their wedding day was slowly approaching. He couldn't wait to make Megumi his wife.

…

Hinamori walked down the corridors of the Shinigami Academy. It felt good to be in familiar territory. She was no longer the vice-captain of the fifth division and Hinamori was ok with the decision Yamamoto had made. She had been given a job - one that better suited her. She was now a teacher at the academy. She taught kido – something she herself was an expert at.

"Hinamori Sensei!!"

Hinamori turned to see two sixth year students behind her. The one calling her name had short green hair. The other was a familiar friend.

"What is it, Rin?" Hinamori asked.

"I saw her!" Rin said, pointing at the other girl. "I saw her kissing a captain!"

Hinamori covered her chuckle with a cough. "Really?"

"Yes. She should be punished." Rin looked furious. "It's forbidden for students to have relationships while in the academy!"

"You're right," Hinamori agreed. She looked at the other girl. "Hana, were you kissing a captain?"

"Maybe," Hana replied.

"Does Whitey-chan know?"

"He should since it was him." Hana glared at Rin. She knew that this would happen one day. Yamamoto had given her special permission to join the academy as long as she kept her relationship a secret. She had been using a false name in her classes. Toushiro had suggested that after she graduated, they could get married again. This way they could bring their relationship out in the open.

"Problem, ladies?" The three women turned to see a captain headed toward them.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he corrected her.

"You! It was you!" Rin said, pointing a finger at him. Hitsugaya looked at her confused. "You were kissing her." Rin looked from Hitsugaya to Hana and back again.

"You're right." Hana gasped. He pulled something out of his pocket and a light flashed in front of Rin.

"You better hurry to class," he said to her. Rin nodded and walked away.

"You modified her memory?" Hinamori asked.

"I had to. The Captain Commander won't let Hana graduate if anyone finds out."

The halls began to fill with other students eager to start their lessons. Hana touched her snowflake necklace and Toushiro caught her signal. His reply was a small tug on Hyourinmaru's sash. Their moves were ordinary enough that anyone looking wouldn't notice. Even Hinamori didn't notice. Hana waved at Hinamori and walked off to class.


	2. Ch 2 Ukitake's Wedding

At the request of his best friend, Shunsui Kyoraku would officiate the wedding ceremony under one condition; he had to wear his captain's uniform without his pink haroi. He even left his straw hat behind. If it had been anyone else, he would have said no but it was Ukitake and this was his wedding. Shunsui walked to the cherry blossom tree where the ceremony would take place. Despite what people thought of him, he wanted this too. He wanted to find the one woman he couldn't live without. The one woman to make all the others disappear.

"Excuse me, Captain." Shunsui turned to see a woman approaching him from behind. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard or sensed her behind him. "Will you take a picture of us?" She didn't wait for his reply, she handed him a camera and ran ahead of him. She stood under the cherry blossom tree with another woman and Jushiro between them both. Shunsui took the picture and wished he had his hat to hide under.

Jushiro walked over to him. "Thanks. That was my daughter, Sakura." Shunsui smiled at his friend.

"I still can't believe you have a daughter and you never told me about any of this." Shunsui looked over at the two women. "Are we waiting on anyone else?"

"Yes. Hana is on her way."

"Hana? How many women are you hiding?" Shunsui asked.

"Hana is Sakura's daughter. Once she gets here, we'll get started." Jushiro hesitated. He didn't want to keep too much from his best friend. "Hana is Captain Hitsugaya's wife."

"Hitsugaya's wife?" Shunsui knew they had been told that Hitsugaya had been married but he couldn't recall hearing about or seeing his wife.

"Here she comes now. Hana's the reason I found Megumi and Sakura. I reunited them and in doing so, I gained a family." Jushiro smiled at the memory of the three of them seeing each other for the first time. Shunsui watched the woman approach. It seemed like his friend was keeping company with three very beautiful women.

…

After the ceremonial kiss, Shunsui walked over to one of the benches. He sat down and watched Jushiro's family. He felt like he was imposing. Again he wished for his hat. Standing, he turned to walk away.

"Captain Kyoraku." He hadn't heard her approach. "Thank you. It was a lovely ceremony." He stared at her for a moment. She was very attractive with long blonde hair and dark eyes. A smile played across his lips.

"Please, call me Shunsui." She looked almost frightened of him. "I've never seen Ukitake so happy." They looked over at the newlyweds.

"He loves my mother very much."

"And you," he added. She looked at Shunsui.

"I never knew him when I was growing up." Sakura sighed. "When I was in school, we had to talk about our parents. I told my class that my Dad was a Shinigami and doesn't live with us. The teacher didn't like that answer. I got into a lot of trouble for that. Mom didn't mind. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't mention my father." Sakura smiled. "He wasn't there but he was always in her heart. I'm very happy for them."

"What about you and your heart?" Shunsui asked. He saw the smile fade and regretted asking the question.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Sakura walked away and Shunsui watched her. There was something she was holding back.

No she did not want to talk about her heart. It had crushed her when Hana's father left. Hana held her heart and Sakura had sworn that no man would ever take her from her daughter. Sakura walked back to her mother and Hana.

"He seems really nice," Megumi commented. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Jushiro told me that they're best friends." Megumi looked over at the two men. One of which was now her husband. She was so happy.

"He seemed very arrogant," Sakura said. She kept her back to her father and Captain Kyoraku.

"Mom, I've heard very good things about Captain Kyoraku at the Academy. They were part of the first graduating class. They've been here through all the changes in the Gotei 13. The Captain Commander thinks very highly of them."

"Hana, maybe we should get a picture of them," Megumi suggested. Hana walked over to the men.

"I hate to interrupt you two but the bride would like a picture." Hana smiled at them. Shunsui glanced past Hana and Megumi to Sakura. He caught her eye and she looked away quickly.

"I don't think your daughter likes me," Shunsui confessed to Jushiro. They laughed as Hana took the picture. They both knew that it was rare to find a woman who didn't like Shunsui.

…

_Shunsui walked the familiar path to the cherry blossom trees. He knew someone would be waiting there for him. He found her sprawled out on a blanket. She wore nothing but a bra and panties in pale pink lace. The petals from the trees were scattered over her body. Somehow, he knew he was here for her. His clothes made a trail to the blanket as he discarded them. He was on top of her in a flash. His hands skimmed her body. She was beautiful. Shunsui pulled her panties down and dove into her. She was ready for him. He pumped into her changing the pace from fast to slow and then back to fast again. Her nails dug into his back but he didn't mind. She tightened around him and he let himself follow her. _

Shunsui woke up wanting. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Little did he know that this would be the first of many dreams of Sakura.


	3. Ch 3 Woman of His Dreams

Shunsui Kyoraku had a reputation for being a ladies man. It wasn't something he would deny. He loved women. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors. None of them had kept his interest for long. There was one currently on his mind and Shunsui wasn't sure if he was happy about it. She crept into his dreams at night. They weren't normal dreams but sexual dreams. Shunsui wasn't a stranger to erotic dreams. He'd had them before. These were different. He'd wake up wanting her. Shunsui had only met her once. They barely spoke to each other. The worse part was that she was his best friend's daughter. He'd have to tread carefully with her.

He looked down at his empty cup and ordered more sake. Maybe if he was drunk enough, he wouldn't dream of Sakura. What was it about her that drew him in? Could he talk to her without trying to lead her to his bed? Visions of last night's dream filled his head. Every dream he had was different yet the same. She always wore the same pink lace but each time was a different position. Since the wedding, there hadn't been a night that he hadn't dreamt of her.

Sake being poured pulled Shunsui out of his thoughts. The waitress walked away before he could thank her. He peered out from under his hat. Had she spoken to him? As he scanned the crowd for her, he saw Sakura sitting alone at a table at the other end of the restaurant. Leaving some money on the table, Shunsui grabbed his drink and went to talk to her.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan," Shunsui said as he sat across from her. She stared at him for a moment. Sakura almost didn't recognize him. Was he really wearing a straw hat and a pink haroi?

"Good evening, Captain Kyoraku." She wasn't interested in talking to anyone. Before she could think of some way to escape, the waitress came by and place Sakura's food on the table.

"Shunsui, do you need anything?" she asked, tossing back her hair. Sakura picked up the not so subtle hints in the waitress' voice.

"No, thank you." Sakura rolled her eyes at the waitress. Shunsui watched her walk away. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you need anything?" She asked imitating the waitress. "Could she have been more obvious?"

Shunsui watched her for a moment. "Are you jealous?" he teased.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura looked down at her plate. She wasn't really hungry anymore. She felt angry for some reason and wanted to get away from here. Away from him. Quickly she dug out money for the meal and laid it on the table. She stood and walked out of the restaurant without saying anything to Shunsui.

His attempts to drown her out with sake didn't work. She had a starring role in his dreams again tonight.

…

Sakura lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was still wide awake. Her behavior that evening had been inexcusable. Why had she acted like that? What business was it of hers if some woman who was about ready to bust out of her top flirted with a man she wasn't interested in? She had felt several icy stares when he had sat down at her table. She had felt a little self-conscious. Seemed like some woman would have preferred it if he had preferred them. Sakura left out a sigh as she willed herself to get to sleep.

…

Hana was worried about her mother. It wasn't like her to not show up to watch the kids. When she finally got the chance, she went to see her mother. Hana found Sakura in bed asleep still.

Gently, she shook Sakura and called her name.

"Hana? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. It took a moment for her brain to click. She sat up. "Oh no. I'll be right there. Let me up."

"Mom, it's ok. The kids are with Toushiro." Hana smiled at her mother.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I came to check up on you since you didn't show up this morning. I can't stay long. Break will be over soon and I have to get back. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I must have slept through the alarm. It was hard to get to sleep last night." Sakura looked at her daughter. "I'll make you dinner tonight. How's that?"

"Mom, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Sakura got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Hana followed and stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Mom. I'll see you tonight." Hana hugged her mother and then flash stepped back to the Academy.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a very long night. To make it worse, she dreamt of him. She couldn't remember the details but Shunsui had been there in her dreams.

…

Tired, cranky and agitated. Those are the words Nanao thought best described her captain today. He didn't mention anything and she didn't ask. She figured he'd nap on the roof of the division building like he usually did. She figured he was up there now. She didn't know that she was wrong.

Shunsui felt raw. His sleep was being interrupted by a woman. Normally that wasn't a bad thing if the woman was with him. This one wouldn't leave him alone in his dreams. He didn't get a chance to talk to her last night. He wanted to find out what pulled her to him. Shunsui hadn't told Nanao that he was leaving but he wanted some time to clear his head. He let out a sigh as he saw Sakura. Was there no escaping her? He watched as she put various vegetables in her bag. She wore a kimono and her hair was piled on top of her head and held in place by two strategically placed sticks. The thought of pulling them out crossed his mind. Shunsui couldn't look away from her. She was captivating.

Sakura turned and their eyes met. She scowled at him and then walked away. He would have left her alone if he knew what that look was for. He walked calmly down the aisle she had disappeared down.

Sakura stretched and struggled to reach the box on the top shelf. She wanted to hurry and leave before she had to talk to Shunsui. She knew it was too late when someone else grabbed the box. She turned and looked at him. Shunsui held out the box.

"Thank you." She took it from him and started to walk away.

"Wait," Shunsui called. Sakura looked at him. "You seem to be mad at me."

"Very perceptive."

"Can you at least tell me why?" He stared at her and briefly wondered if she would be the same as she was in his dreams.

"My night was ruined which lead me to neglect my responsibilities today."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him and saw that he was looked sorry. It shocked her to hear him apologize.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I need to go. I have someplace I need to be tonight." Sakura was starting to feel uneasy with him staring at her.

"Sakura-chan," he began as he leaned close to her ear. "I think of you all the time." His breath on her neck gave her chills. Shunsui turned to leave.

Sakura watched him walk down the aisle. She couldn't see the smirk on his face. He knew that she would also be thinking of him.


	4. Ch 4 Hana Vs Toushiro

Hana put on her protective outfit. They were required to wear special uniforms when practicing with katanas. The uniforms covered their faces and head so they were anonymous. It helped focus on the fight and not to think about your friend. The class had been told that their opponent was a shinigami. Hana was nervous. She had been selected to fight first. She stepped into the circle where the fight would take place. Her class was seated in the shadows around the arena. Her opponent faced her. Katanas were drawn. They were not using their real zanpakutos. The hilt and guard made it easy to recognize who your opponent was. This fight was just to test your skills.

They circled each other, each looking for a place to attack. Hana saw an opening but her opponent spun away from her. The sword came down and Hana blocked it. Swords clashed as they attacked each other. Neither was able to hit their opponent. The class watched awestruck. Hana knew her skills had improved. She worked hard to be the best shinigami she could be without having to ask for help from Toushiro or her grandfather. She wanted to achieve this on her own.

She lunged and missed. Hana saw the sword come at her out of the corner of her eye. She jumped to dodge it. Surprising her opponent, she landed on the edge of the blade and pointed her sword at her opponent's throat.

"That's enough," called the instructor. Hana leapt down to the floor.

Katanas were sheathed and Hana took off her face mask. Shaking out her hair, she watched as her opponent slowly revealed their face. Standing there facing her was Toushiro.

"Tou... Captain Hitsugaya." She bowed to him.

"You are a very skilled," he said.

"Thank you."

"Hana, this is Captain Hitsugaya. He is the captain of the 10th division." The instructor went on, not noticing that Hitsugaya and Hana seemed to know each other. "Very few students can match a captain's skill."

The bell rang and Hana bowed quickly before her instructor and Toushiro and hurried out to change back into her Shinigami uniform.

He was there when she turned around. He was wearing his shinigami uniform without his captain's haroi and Hyourinmaru.

"Hana, where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"I watched others practice. I tried to think of how I would react if the person I fought took my children." She shrugged.

"Our children," he corrected.

Hana smiled. "I would do anything to protect our family." Toushiro kissed her softly. She could still feel his lips on hers when she heard her name. She knew before she opened her eyes that he was gone though.

"Hana! Are you coming?" asked her classmate, Eve. Hana had recently found a friend in Eve. They had been partnered for a project and had hit it off. Eve stood before Hana with her black hair braided down her back. "Hurry or we'll be late."

"I'm coming," Hana said as she turned and gathered her books. They walked out of the changing room. Hana saw Toushiro walk out into the hallway.

"He's cute," Eve whispered to Hana.

Hana smiled and nodded. She touched her snowflake.

"You wear that all the time. Where did you get it?" Eve asked.

"The prince of winter gave it to me," Hana replied with a smile. Eve looked at her curiously.

"You loved him."

"Very much. I still do." Hana paused. She wanted to tell Eve about Toushiro. She wanted to tell someone but she knew she couldn't. She had to keep the secret just a while longer.

"Tell me about him," Eve said as they sat in the cafeteria.

"My snowflake was the last gift I received before I died. I met him on the beach near my house. We had a very short relationship but we fell in love during the time we had. He was the man I loved when I died."

"That's so sad." Eve paused as she ate more rice. "Do you think you will ever see him again?"

Hana smiled. "I hope so."


	5. Ch 5 You Caled My Name

_Like any other day, Shunsui was glad to be home. When he walked in, he was greeted by her. She wore nothing but soft pink lace bra and panties. The door hadn't closed before he crushed his mouth on hers. His hat and haroi were soon on the floor. Her back was against the wall. He grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. His hand trailed up her leg and found her wet for him. Shunsui ripped the panties off her. She let out a gasp. He felt her hands reach for his obi and pants. Soon they too were pooled on the floor. Shunsui was rock hard and ready for her. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her. Covering her mouth with his, he pounded into her. Her body wrapped around him as he thrust deeper into her. She tightened around him and called his name. _

Shunsui woke covered in sweat. Her voice calling his name still echoed in his ears. He got up and dressed in his shinigami uniform. Leaving his haroi but grabbing his hat, he flash stepped to the roof of the building. The sun was just starting to rise over Seireitei. Shunsui flash stepped to District one. Standing on the tallest building, he looked around and thought he heard someone shout his name. Flash stepping again, he found two men pursuing someone down a darkened alley.

"My. My." He walked up behind the men. They turned and looked at him.

"What's a shinigami doing out here?" one of the men asked. Shunsui dodged as the man lunged for him. The man fell to the ground and Shunsui looked at his partner. Words were not needed. The two men quickly turned and ran. Shunsui looked at the woman in the corner. She was shaking. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved but no words came out. He walked up to her. Shunsui saw that she hadn't been harmed.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You're okay," he said, reassuring himself more than her. Sakura opened her eyes which were full of fear and stared at him.

"Shunsui!" Sakura cried as she leapt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held onto her. Shunsui thought she felt good in his arms. He resisted the urge to kiss her hair. Instead, he let himself breath in her scent. She smelled so good.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I heard you call my name." Sakura tried to remember if she had called his name. She couldn't remember. Sakura hid her face in his kimono. She wasn't ready to face him just yet.

Sakura blanked her mind and let herself think of just this moment. It was nice to have someone care about her. She felt safe in his arms. She knew that eventually she would have to leave. Could she walk away from him? Did she want to? Was there anything wrong with being with him? Ever since he had told her that he thought of her, Sakura had found herself thinking about Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Thank you for saving me," she said as she looked up at him. He smiled at her. Shunsui noted her eyes were clear again. He could see no more fear in them.

"You're welcome. They didn't hurt you?"

"No. They wanted money but I don't have any with me. I told them that several times. They wouldn't believe me. I started to walk away but they followed me. I didn't know what to do. I was scared." She let out a breath, closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Can I be really selfish and stay like this a bit longer?" She felt like she had someone she could lean on. Someone she could depend on.

Shunsui smiled. "Of course."

They lost trace of time. Neither of them knew how long they had stood together in the silence. Sakura started to pull away but his arms held her tighter.

"Not yet." He was afraid he'd never get her in his arms again. He thought he could have spent the entire day like this. "Do you have any responsibilities that I can keep you from today?" he asked.

"Today is my day off."

"What are these responsibilities you have?" He asked as he took her hand and walked back to Seireitei.

"It's a secret. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Sakura was somewhat disappointed she couldn't tell him. She wanted to brag about Yuki and Auron to someone.

They hadn't gotten too far into Seireitei when Sakura noticed the black butterfly. She watched it land on Shunsui's extended finger.

Shunsui listened to the message. "Captain, I don't know where you are and frankly, I don't care. However, there is a Captain's meeting today and I hope you are on your way."

Sakura thought she saw a scowl flicker across his face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Sakura.

She looked at him for a moment. "Yes." If she had blinked, she would have missed what happened next. One second they were outside and the next second they were in what she assumed to be his quarters.

"I have to go to a captain's meeting but I want to spend more time with you. Will you stay here till I get back?" He asked, silently cursing Yama-jii for calling a meeting today.

"Yes." He kissed her hand. Sakura hadn't realized that he was still holding it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She watched as he put on his captain's haori followed by his flamboyant pink flowered haroi. He turned back to her. "I promise." He flash stepped to the meeting hoping it wouldn't last long.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room for a minute and then let out a sigh. She wasn't ready to go home. She didn't want to walk the streets alone just yet. She wandered over to the bookshelf. There had to be something she could look at. As she scanned the books, she saw nothing of interest. She was about to give up when something caught her eye, Rejection of the Twin Fishes by Jushiro Ukitake. She picked up the book and flipped through it. A picture fell out. Sakura reached down and picked it up. She didn't have to look at the names on the back to know it was Shunsui and her father. She could tell it was an old picture. They both looked so much younger. She did flip it over to see that it had been taken when they were in the Academy.


	6. Ch 6 Being Selfish

When Shunsui flash stepped back into his house, he found Sakura sitting under the kotatsu reading a book. He walked into the kitchen and prepared some tea.

"Your father's book," he said as he walked in. He didn't need to scan his bookshelf to know it was Ukitake's book.

Sakura tucked the picture in the book as a marker and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how long you would be gone and I …"

"Sakura, I don't mind. I brought us some tea." He sat the tray on the table and then sat next to her. "It's been a while since I read it. Kids loved it."

"Really? I would love to read it to…" Sakura trailed off.

"To?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Tell me about them," he urged.

"You could call them my responsibility."

"Tell me about them, Sakura." She looked at him for a moment, wondering if he could keep her secret. Deciding quickly, she told him all about Yuki and Auron. "Take the book and read it to them. You can bring it back when you are done."

…

They talked most of the day away. Sakura had insisted on making dinner. She wanted to thank him for saving her this morning. She had done what she could with what little there was in his kitchen.

As was her habit, Sakura did the dishes. She didn't mind. It gave her time to think and reflect on what all had happened that day. She hadn't had anything planned for her day off but being with Shunsui turned out to be a nice surprise. He was not what she expected.

Shunsui watched her from the doorway. She was so different from any woman he had ever known. She finished the last dish and dried off her hands. Shunsui was in front of her before she had completely turned around. He placed his hands on the sink on either side of her. She was trapped. Sakura put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. There wasn't much effort behind it. She wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Can I be selfish for a minute?" He didn't give her time to answer. Shunsui leaned toward her. He knew he would pay for this. The dreams would be more intense. There was something about her that he couldn't resist. As he pressed his lips to hers softly, he knew it was worth it. Sakura's eyes fluttered and closed. The kiss was soft and gentle; not what she was expecting from him. She answered his lips with hers. Her hands curled into fists grabbing his kimono and pulling him closer. In all her life, she had never felt like this. Her brain clouded and she couldn't think anymore. She only felt. Her body reacted by leaning in closer to him. Shunsui was afraid to touch her. He thought if he put his hands on her, he would end up doing something he would regret. He didn't want that with her.

He pulled away slowly, savoring the moment. Her eyes were still closed. While Sakura waited for her head to clear she rested it on Shunsui's chest. She didn't trust herself to move just yet. Shunsui put his arms around her and wondered when he would see her again.


	7. Ch 7 Borrowed Kimono

Nanao almost didn't notice someone approaching the 8th division building. If she hadn't been looking in that direction, the woman would have gone undetected. She wondered if this woman was the one who had changed her captain. He had been acting different lately. He was still as lazy as ever but he wasn't chasing after her like he usually did. Not that Nanao minded. She preferred it when he didn't bother her. As the woman got closer, Nanao got a good look at her. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yukata in deep pink and carried something but Nanao couldn't tell what it was.

Nanao cut her off before she got too far. "Can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"I'm looking for Shunsui," Sakura answered. At the sound of his name, Shunsui looked over the rooftop and saw her. He smiled as he watched Sakura walk up closer to the building.

"Captain Kyoraku is busy," Nanao said sternly. "And so am I. I don't have time to be bothered with women coming here looking for him." Nanao walked toward the building. She didn't see the look on Sakura's face. Shunsui couldn't see it from where he was but he heard it in her voice.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she turned around and ran off.

Nanao looked up at the roof. Shunsui shot her a glare that would rival Hitsugaya. He hadn't seen Sakura since the day they had spent together. He could only imagine how hard it had been for her to come to him and when she finally had, Nanao had to go and say something to make her run off. He was not pleased with his vice-captain.

Sakura ran as fast as she could in a yukata. Why had she even gone there? Why had she gotten dressed up? She stopped and sat on a bench. She couldn't get him out of her mind since that day he kissed her. He had stirred something in her. She was ready to find out what was there. But now she felt like a fool. She shouldn't have gone to his division building. She tried to think of another place where she would be able to see him. The only places she had seen him was at her father's wedding, the restaurant and his home.

"Of course," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked through Seireitei.

…

It had been a long day for Shunsui. After Sakura had left, he hadn't spoken to Nanao. He was a little upset with her. He contemplated going out and drinking sake but he wasn't in the mood. He wasn't in the mood for anything. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door.

He knew something was different when he took the first step inside. There was something in the air. Slowly, he walked to the back of his chambers. When he reached the doorway of the kitchen, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched her. Sakura stood in his kitchen cooking something that smelled wonderful. Shunsui's mood lifted.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" he asked, startling her.

She dropped the spoon she was holding. "I'm sorry. I wanted to …" She had almost said 'see you' but she thought that sounded desperate. "I wanted to return your book. The kids loved it." She paused to collect her thoughts and herself. She had made dinner in his kitchen before. Why was she so nervous now? Sakura turned and hit the handle of one of the pans. The pan went flying from the stove to the floor with its contents spilling all over her.

"Are you ok?" Shunsui asked as crossed the kitchen to her. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the sauce on the floor. "I'll clean it up." She noticed the sauce trailed down the front of her yukata.

He shook his head. "I'll clean this. You go clean yourself up."

"I'll be okay," she said but he didn't believe her. Shunsui thought for a moment then took the pink haroi off his shoulders and handed it to her.

"I'll take care of things in here. Go clean yourself up. Use anything you need." Sakura walked back to his bathroom. She looked in the mirror and groaned. There was sauce in her hair. With a sigh, she picked up a towel and turned on the water at the sink. She made the mistake of eyeing the shower. It was different than most showers. The shower heads were positioned so the water would come out the top and the sides. Giving into temptation, she turned on the water in the shower and turned off the sink. He had said to use anything.

Quickly Shunsui cleaned up the mess. Peaking in the other pot on the stove, he knew that she wouldn't be able to fix whatever she had planned. He still remembered most of the recipes his grandmother had taught him before he left for the Shinigami Academy. She had insisted he know how to make his own meals.

Sakura hesitated turning off the shower. It was wonderful. She didn't want to impose on Shunsui's kindness. Dressing in his pink haroi, she walked out into the kitchen.

She was shocked to find him preparing dishes. "You cooked?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You sound so shocked."

"I'm just not used to seeing a man cook." Hana's father had never made anything in their kitchen. She had done everything. He had never helped. Maybe that was part of what went wrong between them. A small part. There had been a lot that went wrong between them.

…

Sakura did the dishes. He didn't argue about it. She knew that he watched her but she tried not to think about it. She wondered if he was planning on kissing her again. '_Why should I wait for him to kiss me?' _Sakura couldn't remember ever kissing a man. Not even Hana's father. She had always let him lead. Maybe it was time to change that. Maybe it was time she ask for what she wanted. She sat the last dish to dry. "Shunsui," she paused to turn and look at him. "Will you kiss me again?"

He smiled and crossed the kitchen to her. Shunsui grabbed her waist. That was missing last time. He hadn't touched her. He wasn't as gentle this time as he brought his lips down on hers. Sakura didn't mind. Her lips were just as eager as his. She linked her arms around his neck. Everything felt right. Her body pressed up against his. Shunsui tried desperately to keep the animal inside him at bay. It was all he had in him to keep his hands still. Shunsui slowed and softened the kiss. He looked down at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura leaned up and kissed him. She felt drawn to him. Her body pressed into his even more.

Sakura didn't know how long they stayed in their embrace. She only knew that it was late when he flash stepped to her home in District One.

"Can I see you again?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Later today. I have family breakfast this morning." She smiled at him as she walked into her home.


	8. Ch 8 Breakfast and a Nap

Hana knew something was different with her mother. She seemed happier than normal. Hana would never have said her mother was sad or depressed but Sakura didn't seem to be as happy as she was. Toushiro caught her eye and Hana knew that he caused a lot of her happiness. Her mother glowed and Hana wondered if she had looked that way when she first met Toushiro. She had seen that look on Megumi with Jushiro. Was Sakura seeing someone?

"Mom, are you okay?" Hana asked when Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Hana. I was up really late last night." Sakura yawned. "Really late."

"No. It's not that. You seem…" Hana paused to collect her thoughts. "You seem happy."

"I am," Sakura replied. She smiled at Hana.

"So why were you out late last night?"

Sakura raised a brow at her daughter. "I was with someone."

"Who?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd rather not say just yet." Sakura began filling the sink. "The first time he kissed me, I was shocked but I enjoyed it. I felt things with him that I've never felt with anyone. Not even your father."

Hana knew it was rare for Sakura to mention her father. She had been told very little about him. When she was younger, she thought it was because it was too painful for her mother. She had asked questions about him but they were never answered. "Why didn't you ever talk about my father?"

Sakura sighed. "I could never talk about your father the way my mother talked about Jushiro. I think I loved him but it wasn't the same as what my parents had. Look at them. I wanted that with all my heart. I tried too but it wasn't enough. Your father didn't make an attempt to know you." Sakura shrugged. "I gave him whatever he wanted up until you. He never wanted children and I didn't want to lose you. You had already become special to me." Sakura looked at your daughter. "I gave your father every chance to know you and he refused. After that, I decided no man would come between us."

"So this guy you're seeing knows about me?"

"Yes."

"Is he a shinigmai?" Hana asked. Sakura nodded. "And you're happy?"

"Very happy." Hana smiled at her mother.

…

Sakura was exhausted but she had told Shunsui that she would stop by his house when she left her family. The house was quiet when she walked in. She found him lying on his bed. Sakura thought it looked just as luxurious as his shower. It was an American style king sized bed and it was huge and inviting. She crawled into the bed and lay next to him. Shunsui's arm came around her and soon they were both asleep.

Shunsui woke up with a beautiful woman curled up next to him. He looked down at Sakura and thought she was right where she belonged. Not just because she was in his bed, but she was with him. He watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. Something had shifted between them. He had once though she didn't like him but now he was sure that she did like him. He just wasn't sure the extent of it.

Sakura stretched and opened her eyes. She smiled at Shunsui. "Have you been awake long?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. Shunsui didn't know how long he had been awake. He had been lost in thought looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her. Shunsui struggled to keep the kiss light.

"Let me take you out tonight," Shunsui said.

"Why? We could stay here." Sakura was surprised she had said that. It was unlike her.

"We could but I couldn't show you off if we did." Shunsui didn't tell her that it would be too tempting for him if they stayed where they were.

Sakura sat up. Shunsui saw the blush heat her cheeks. "I was jealous," she whispered. "I was really jealous of that waitress. She was so obviously coming onto you." Sakura paused and Shunsui waited. "I could never do that."

Shunsui sat up and put his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him. "You aren't anything like her." Shunsui didn't have the heart to tell Sakura that the waitress flirted ruthlessly with all the men in the restaurant. "We don't have to go out." Shunsui placed a kiss on the top of her head. Sakura angled her head to look at him. Shunsui saw the tears about ready to spill over. He wiped them gently with his thumb. "Don't cry." It broke his heart to see the tears in her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be more outgoing. I don't want to wait for things to happen. I want what I want when I want it."

"What do you want right now?"

"I want you to kiss me." He smiled at her before he covered her mouth with his. Sakura put her arms around his neck. This was what she wanted. She just wanted to be with him. He made her feel things she hadn't felt before. What was it about Shunsui Kyoraku? Sakura didn't like him when they had first met but she found herself drawn to him.

They stayed in and Shunsui cooked for her again. He gave her some time alone. Sakura sat on the bed and tried to figure out what was going on. She did like Shunsui. He was easy to be around. She could be herself. He made her feel more alive than she had ever felt. Sakura found herself asking for what she wanted. That was something she had never done before. She wanted to be with him.

Sakura walked into the kitchen. She walked up to Shunsui and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled at her. Sakura watched him for a minute. "I still can't believe that you cook."

Shunsui chuckled and turned to her. He kissed her quickly. "Sakura, I think you are the only woman I have ever cooked for." That surprised her. He was a man full of surprises. "My grandmother always told me that a man should know how to cook for himself and for a woman."

"Your grandmother sounds like a smart woman." Sakura smiled at him.

"She is." Shunsui plated their food and then turned to her. Sakura didn't have time to register the intent in his eyes. He caught her mouth with his. She tasted better than dinner.


	9. Ch 9 Trouble and Truth

Hana knew the minute she stepped through the door to the Academy that something was wrong. She could sense it in the air.

"Hana!" Eve called as she raced down the hall to meet her friend. Eve thrust a newspaper at Hana. Looking at it, Hana saw it was the school newspaper and she was on the front page. "Secrets revealed about your favorite sixth year" the headline screamed. Hana saw the picture and knew it was recent. She had sat with Toushiro on the roof of their house and watched the moon. Hana began to read the article. "It seems that one student at the Shinigami Academy doesn't care for the rules. Not all rules apply to her. It seems top student Hana Fuyu is hiding the fact that she's having a relationship with a captain." Hana continued to read the article. Upon finishing, she crumbled the paper in her fist.

"Is it true?" Eve asked.

"Eve..." What could she say? "Come with me. I'll explain on the way." Hana turned and left the school. Eve followed her. "There are parts that are true. However, I'm not having a relationship with Captain Hitsugaya. He's my husband."

"What?" Eve asked, shocked.

"The man I fell in love with before I died was Captain Hitsugaya. Right after I died, we got married."

"He's your prince?"

Hana smiled. "Yes." She stopped in front of the tenth division building and took a deep breath. Hana walked in and put the paper on Toushiro's desk. Eve stood back at the doorway.

"Hana, what is this?" he asked as he looked down and saw the picture. They saw the hell butterfly come into the room. It landed on Toushiro's finger. "We have to go." He stood and took her hand.

"Eve, tell Hinamori that I will be late. She'll understand," Hana said as they left. Toushiro flash stepped and they were in front of Yamamoto's office. They knocked and entered. Yamamoto was not happy. A copy of the paper lay on his desk.

"You will address your class." Yamamoto ordered. "You will confirm that this is indeed true and then you will be expelled." Hana gasped. She could feel tears burning her eyes. "It will be this afternoon. That is all."

Hana turned and walked out of his office with Toushiro right behind her. She turned to him and felt the tears come.

...

"A few weeks before I died, I met Captain Hitsugaya on the beach where I lived. He was injured and I healed him. Something clicked between us, a small spark that grew. We fell in love. It was wonderful. However, he still had a mission to complete; a mission to defeat Aizen and Ichimaru. Gin attacked us in the middle of the night. As Captain Hitsugaya fought him down the beach, I helped by binding Gin so he could be defeated." Hana paused. She was about to give them information only the group on the beach knew.

"I was the last person Aizen killed before he died. I hid on the cliffs near the fight. Captain Hitsugaya and I had planned for me to bind Aizen so we could defeat him. As soon as I spoke the last word of the incantation, I felt the blade pierce me. I woke up in District one and it was Hinamori who told me where to find Hitsugaya. We were reunited and we got married." She decided not to mention her children. She didn't want anything to happen to them.

"It was several years after we were married that I joined the Shinigami Academy." Hana paused. "It's forbidden for students to have relationships while in the Academy. I have to leave." Hana turned from the podium and ran out into the hallway. Toushiro saw the teardrops. He knew it was best to stay on the stage but he had to go to her. He flash stepped out into the hallway and held her.

"Wait!!" someone shouted. The students watched as Captain Ukitake approached the Captain Commander. "I want Hana Hitsugaya as my Vice Captain."

Yamamoto muttered something to Ukitake and the two men turned and walked out of the room. Eve snuck out into the hallway. The rest of their class was in an uproar over what had just happened. Eve found Hana and her husband in the hallway.

"Hana after you left Captain Ukitake said something to the Captain Commander. I couldn't hear it well. Something about a Vice Captain."

"What?" Hana asked in disbelief.

"I heard the Captain Commander told him he had to choose a Vice Captain out of the current graduating class," Toushiro said. Hana looked at him. "I'll talk to him about it." Toushiro flash stepped away.

"Eve, I'm sorry," Hana said.

"It's ok. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Hana smiled. "There's more that I want to tell you. But not here." Hana thought for a moment. "Come with me." They walked out of the Shinigami Academy and Hana briefly wondered if she would return. She didn't want to think about what had just happened.

They walked out of the Court of Pure Souls and into District one.

"Do you live out here?" Eve asked as they walked toward a small house.

"No, we live with the rest of the shinigami in Seireitei. Toushiro grew up here and we use this house as a day care."

"A day care?" Hana lead Eve around the back of the house. A woman with blonde hair sat on the porch and watched the children who played in the yard.

"Momma!" Hana knelt as Yuki ran up to her to hug her. "How was school?"

"It wasn't fun," Hana said as she scrunched up her nose. "Yuki, this is my friend from school. Her name is Eve." Hana looked up at Eve. "This is my daughter."

Eve bent down and shook hands with Yuki. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm going to be a shinigami," Yuki said matter-of-factly.

Before Eve could reply the dirtiest boy she had ever seen came up to Yuki. "I'm going to be a shinigami first," he told Eve. Eve hesitated on touching him. There was little of him that wasn't covered in dirt. She ruffled his blonde hair.

"Auron go wash up. Yuki go with him. We're going home." Hana watched as Auron and Yuki walked into the house to clean up. "Auron is my son."

"She looks just like Captain Hitsugaya," was all Eve could find to say.

"Hinamori says she's almost as smart as he was when he was that age."

"Who's that lady on the porch? She keeps looking over here."

"That would be my mother, Sakura. She was my mother when I was alive. She watches Yuki and Auron while I'm at school. They come out here once a week to play with the other kids." Hana waved over at her. Yuki and Auron walked out of the house and hugged Sakura. They walked to the other kids in the yard and said their goodbyes. Auron walked over to Hana and Eve.

"Are you coming home with us?" He looked up at Eve with pale blue eyes. She nodded. "When we get home, I'll show you my toys. I have a sword just like my Dad." Eve glanced at Hana as they started walking back to the Court of Pure Souls.

"It's wooden. They both have one. They wouldn't leave Toushiro's zanpakuto alone. Not that either of them could get it unsheathed."

"Momma, can I do it?" Yuki asked as they got closer to the gate.

"No it's my turn!" Auron said.

"You did it last time!" Yuki whined.

"Do it together," Hana instructed. "If you can't do it together, I'll do it." She looked at Eve knowing her friend had questions. "They want to talk to the West Gate Keeper and ask him for permission through the gate," Hana explained as they approached the gate. Hana shook her head. "Looks like someone beat us to it."

Yuki took off in a sprint but he flash stepped before she could catch him. "No fair!" she yelled at him. Eve heard her squeal as Captain Hitsugaya flash stepped again and caught his daughter by surprise.

"Me next!" Auron said as he ran up to his sister and father.

"I'm impressed," Eve said as she watched two children play with one of the most respected captains of the Gotei 13. "You have a family and you are going to the Academy. It has to be a lot to take on."

"It is and it was hard keeping a secret." Hana looked at Eve. "I wanted to tell you everything. I couldn't." Hana watched her kids run after Toushiro. "He helps a lot by watching the kids so I can get my school work completed. I don't ask him for help. Not that I think he wouldn't help me, I just want to do it on my own. I don't want anyone to think I didn't earn it."

Hitsugaya flash stepped in front of her. "We have a meeting with the Captain Commander tomorrow morning. Captain Ukitake will be there also."

"Am I going to be able to graduate?"

"Most likely but we won't know for sure until tomorrow morning." Eve watched as he took Hana's hand. As she followed them back to their home, she noticed that Captain Hitsugaya never let go of Hana's hand.

...

"Captain Ukitake, you have chosen Hana Hitsugaya as your Vice Captain?" the Captain Commander confirmed as he looked at Captain Ukitake who stood on one side of Hana. Captain Hitsugaya stood on the other side.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She is the top student in the current graduating class. Her scores on Kido and swordsmanship are the highest we have seen in a while. Also I hear she defeated Captain Hitsugaya in a sparring match." Hana blushed as Captain Ukitake spoke of her accomplishments.

"I heard the same thing, Captain Ukitake," Yamamoto confirmed. "Captain Hitsugaya, on a professional level, do you believe Hana is worthy of being a vice captain?"

"Her swordsmanship could match several captains. Neither of us knew who our opponent was. I believe Hana is very capable to be a vice captain."

"Thank you." Yamamoto motioned toward a shinigami standing at the door. "Hinamori, do you believe Hana is worthy of being a vice captain?"

"Hana is very strong at kido. She defeated me once before she was in the academy. Her kido skills rival, if not surpass, mine. I believe she is capable and strong enough to be a vice captain. She would be a better one that I was." Yamamoto nodded and Hinamori excused herself from the room.

Yamamoto was silent for a while. "Hana, I have all of your records here. You have top marks in all areas at the Academy. You helped defeat Aizen and Ichimaru and you helped an innocent Hinamori regain herself. Captain Ukitake is wise for choosing you as a vice captain. You will need to resume your classes today, Vice Captain Hitsugaya." Hana bowed before Yamamoto.

"Thank you." She looked at Jushiro. Hana fought back the urge to hug her grandfather.

"Your official duties will begin after you graduate. Until then, we will train you."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake."


	10. Ch 10 Love and Want

Shunsui came through the Senkai gate back into Seireitei. It was late but it had been an interesting day. Yama-jii had sent him to check on his old friends Isshin and Urahara. It had been a day filled with stories of old times and sake. Shunsui thought about heading home but someone else was on his mind. Instead, he headed into District One. He wanted to see her. Even while he was with his friends, he was thinking of her. It seemed Sakura always invaded his thoughts and his dreams. Last night's dream had been interesting.

_She sat naked on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Shunsui saw her as he walked into his bedroom after his shower. He kissed her and thought that she should have joined him under the spray of water. His hands roamed her body. The towel that hung at Shunsui's hips was soon on the floor. She lay back on the bed and wrapped her legs around him. He slid into her. Shunsui grabbed her legs and held them open as he pumped into her. She moaned with every thrust. She tightened around him and he released himself into her._

Shunsui stopped by one of the shops on his way to Sakura's. He had feelings for her; he just wasn't sure what they were. He didn't want to show up empty handed wanting to see her. Shunsui felt he needed a better reason. He clutched his purchase in his hand and flash stepped to Sakura's home. The sooner he saw her, the better.

…

Sakura wasn't expecting to see Shunsui. He had told her that he had a meeting in the real world and he wasn't sure when he would return. She thought he sounded a little disappointed about it. She knew that she was. She missed him. Sakura stopped what she was doing. The realization that she missed him hit her hard. Sakura smiled. There was something about Shunsui Kyoraku that she liked.

"I love him," Sakura muttered to herself. That was unexpected. She wasn't looking for love. She smiled to herself. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened it and found a bouquet of flowers being thrust into her hands. She tried to look at them and at the person who delivered them. He didn't give her a chance. Shunsui caught her face in both his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Sakura felt her heart swell.

'_I love you,'_ she thought as his lips assaulted hers. It wasn't just moments like this when everything blanked but him; it was the way they got along together. He listened to anything she had to say no matter how insignificant. He laughed at her stories of the kids. Sakura knew she was head over heels in love with him. Holding the flowers in one hand, she reached up and placed her other hand behind his neck. Shunsui edged her into the house and closed the door.

"I had to see you," Shunsui breathed into her ear. Sakura smiled. "I couldn't wait." Shunsui felt different around her. He wanted her and only her. There were no second glances at other women. There was only Sakura.

"I'm glad you're here. Thank you for the flowers." Sakura looked at him. She noticed he was dressed in dark pants and an opened white shirt. A pink tie hung around his collar. "You wear those all the time don't you?" Sakura asked as she toyed with the pinwheels in his ponytail. Shunsui chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"There's something I have wanted to do for a long time." Shunsui reached up to her neat bun and pulled the sticks out of it. Her hair tumbled down her back and he ran his hands through it. As Shunsui grabbed a handful of her hair, Sakura let her head fell back. Her neck was exposed to him and he nibbled on it. His mouth found hers again. The flowers fell to the floor as Sakura held onto him. "Sakura, I want you. I wake up wanting you."

She looked up at him. Had anyone ever said those words to her? She couldn't remember. "Shunsui, I…" Sakura felt her cheeks flush. She looked down. Should she tell him that she loved him? Was it enough for her that he wanted her? Sakura wasn't sure if she was ready to take that step.

"I'll wait until you are ready." He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Shunsui kissed her gently. He would wait forever for her if he had to.

…

Sakura arrived earlier than normal to the Hitsugaya home. She wanted to talk to her daughter. Hana was in the kitchen washing up breakfast dishes. Sakura grabbed the towel and began to dry the dishes.

"I got flowers yesterday," Sakura said.

"From your shinigami?" Hana asked, raising a brow at her mother.

Sakura smiled. "Yes. They were hand delivered. He told me that he wanted me." Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "I don't think anyone has ever said they wanted me the way he does." They were silent for a moment. "I love him," Sakura said quietly. Hana smiled and hugged her mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you!" Hana exclaimed. "I want details later. I want to know who he is."

"Tonight?"

"I can't tonight. I have hollow training and it's supposed to be all day." Hana thought for a moment. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Sure."


	11. Ch 11 Hollow Training

Hollow training was normal for all sixth year students. Hana was just glad she could go. After Jushiro had picked her as his vice-captain, she was allowed to stay in the Shinigami Academy. Many of her classmates wondered and speculated about her return. She tried not to pay them any attention.

They had been divided into teams of 3. Hana was in a group with Eve and another boy in their class. The three of them worked well together. There was one hollow left for them to defeat.

"It's too high for me to reach," Hana said as they grouped together for a plan. This last hollow was a flyer.

"You need to jump off something," the boy said.

"But what?" Hana asked.

Eve looked down, thinking. "Hana! Jump off my zanpakuto." Eve suggested.

"What?"

"You did it during the sparring match with Captain Hitsugaya." Eve looked at Hana

"That was rigged. He let you win." The boy mumbled.

"No it wasn't. I had no idea who I was sparring with. Neither did Captain Hitsugaya." Hana took a deep breath and looked at Eve. She wasn't going to let this upset her. Hana nodded and Eve held out her zanpakuto. With a small jump, Hana landed on the blade and then jumped up. The hollow was quickly cut in two. As Hana landed, she felt pain shoot across her back. When she turned toward the cause of the pain, her vision blurred. Eve ran to her and caught Hana as she collapsed.

"Hana?" Eve called. "Get Captain Ukitake," she directed to the boy. He ran off and Eve held her friend. She looked at the wound.

Shunsui had seen what happened. He had been watching Hana. "Nanao, take that shinigami to our holding cell," he commanded, pointing to a figure not far from Hana. He didn't wait for her reply but flash stepped down to Eve. He took Hana into his arms. "I'm taking her to the 4th division. Tell Captain Ukitake to find Captain Hitsugaya and meet me there." Eve nodded and Shunsui flash stepped away with Hana.

...

Shunsui was the last to arrive at the waiting room. Toushiro and Jushiro were there waiting on him. Shunsui knew that Eve had told Ukitake what happened. He was certain that his friend had filled in Captain Hitsugaya as well. "We need to talk to Yama-jii," he said as he looked at the other two men. They nodded and the three of them flash stepped to the Captain Commander's office.

Shunsui began by telling the Captain Commander what he had seen. He told them how Hana had jumped from another zanpakuto to defeat the hollow. "Upon her descent, one of her classmates attacked her. Personally, I don't think it was an accident."

"Who was it?" Hitsugaya asked, fighting back the rage exploding inside of him.

"I believe her name is Rin. She is currently being held in the 8th division holding cell."

"Rin's been causing Hana problems all year. She's been following her around. She's the one who wrote that article. Hinamori said Rin is very jealous of Hana's talent," Hitsugaya replied. He was trying his best to hold in his temper.

"Captain Ukitake, do you have anything to add before we decide this girl's fate?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think we should let Hana know who attacked her. From what her team members have told me, I don't think either of them saw Rin." He paused. "Also I think we should let Hana decide, or at least suggest, how to handle Rin's punishment."

"Very well. When Hana wakes, she will help determine this girl's fate. Until then, Rin will stay in the 8th division holding cell." Yamamoto dismissed them. Hitsugaya went straight to the 4th division.

...

"We've done what we can. She needs lots of rest. The wound should heal nicely. There shouldn't be much of a scar. It's lucky Captain Kyoraku got her here when he did." Captain Unohana explained outside of Hana's room.

"Thank you." He walked into the room and saw his wife lying on the bed. She looked pale against the white sheets. Taking her hand in his, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred beneath him.

"Toushiro." It was barely a whisper. "Someone cut me."

"Shh. Sleep now. We'll talk later," he said. Toushiro sat with her for a long time before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya," Eve said as she stood in the doorway. "I wanted to check on her. Is she ok?" Eve walked into the room and stood on the other side of Hana's bed.

"Captain Unohana said she would be fine. It's just a matter of time."

"I hope they find out what happened to her. I was so scared when she collapsed."

"Captain Kyoraku has the guilty party already. He saw the attack. They are waiting on Hana before they make a decision."

"I think she would like that," Eve said as she looked down at her friend.

…

Shunsui couldn't remember the last time he worked this late. His captain's haroi was covered in blood so he had left it with Nanao to get it cleaned. He was ready to crawl into bed and sleep as soon as he flash stepped home. He walked over and picked Sakura up off the couch. A book fell to the floor and he left it. Shunsui flash stepped to his bedroom and laid Sakura down on the bed. He took the sticks out of her hair and crawled into the bed next to her. Shunsui was too tired to do more than pull her close to him.

Sakura woke just as the sky was beginning to lighten. She opened her eyes and saw Shunsui's face. He looked so much more innocent when he was asleep. She smiled as she nuzzled against him. Shunsui draped his arm over her.

"Sakura, stay with me," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"It looks like I already did."

He smiled. It wasn't what he had in mind when he said it. He had to admit, it was nice to wake up in the morning with her next to him.

"I need to get up. I have to go take care of the kids." She tried to pull away but he held on. Sakura looked up at him. Gently, he kissed her.

"I'll walk you down there," he said as they got out of the bed.

"Thank you. I want to talk to Hana and find out how she did yesterday. She said it was going to be tough."

Shunsui looked at her. "No one told you?" It was a question and a realization. He let out a sigh.

"Told me what?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously. When he didn't reply, she began to panic. "Megumi came to watch the kids early in the afternoon and I came here. What happened?"

Shunsui told her everything about the attack on Hana.

"Why?" she asked.

Shunsui shrugged. "We don't know the exact reasons." He saw that she was trembling so he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura held onto him and let the tears fall.

After a few minutes, Sakura spoke. "I want to see her," she said quietly.

"I know you do. When she wakes up, I promise I'll take you to see her."

"Will you watch over her until then?"

"Yes." Shunsui kissed her hair. He would have done anything she asked.


	12. Ch 12 In the 4th Division

When Hana woke, her back throbbed. To avoid the pain, she went to sleep again. She was in and out of sleep for two days before she woke with bearable pain.

"Toushiro?" she called as she struggled to open her eyes. Everything was blurry. She blinked several times. She could tell there was a figure sitting next to her bed. It was too dark to be Toushiro. She squinted at him. At first, all she could make out was a pink blob. "Captain Kyoraku?"

"Hana, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I can't see very well."

"Captain Unohana said it would take a few minutes after you woke up for your vision to clear. You've been asleep for a couple days."

"Why are you here?"

"I witnessed your attack. Yama-jii wanted me to be here when you woke up." He shrugged. "More importantly, your mother wanted me here."

"You and her...?" Hana's mind blurred. He must be the shinigami that her mother had talked about. Her head hurt and she didn't think she could carry on a conversation very well.

Shunsui leaned over to better look at her. "Yes. I think I love her." He paused. Where had that come from? Was the feeling he felt love? "Let's not say anything to her just yet." Shunsui smiled at Hana. She nodded. Hana closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

…

Hana woke to warm hands massaging her back. She felt relaxed.

"You're awake," Captain Unohana said as she continued to massage Hana's back. "I'm almost done. We do this to help prevent your muscles from tightening up." Hana let her mind relax as Captain Unohana finished the massage. Hana had always though of Unohana as a mother figure, even after she had been reunited with her mother. Unohana had seen Hana through both of her pregnancies. Hana remembered the last month before Auron was born had been hard. Hana had spent more time in the 4th division than she had in her own home.

"I think you are good enough to walk back to your room. I'll check on you later. Maybe I'll let you leave today," the captain decided. She helped Hana up and then led her to her room.

"Thank you." Hana said. She walked into her room and saw Toushiro. Their eyes meet from across the room. Hana ran to him and leapt into his arms. She kissed him hard. "I missed you."

He placed his forehead on hers. "Not as much as I missed you." He smiled for the first time in days.

"How long was I out?" Hana asked.

"Five days. Captain Unohana said that was normal. Hana, do you remember what happened that day?"

She sat on the bed. Hana closed her eyes trying to bring back the memory. Had she seen her attacker? Something was there but she couldn't see it. "I remember attacking the last hollow. I know I landed and something… no someone hurt me. I turned to look but I couldn't see who it was."

"Captain Kyoraku saw what happened. He captured the person who hurt you." Hitsugaya sat next to her. "When you are ready, we'll go talk to them. The Captain Commander will consider your opinion when punishment is decided."

Hana was quiet for a while. When she finally looked up at Toushiro, her eyes were wet. "Why would someone want to do this to me?"

"I don't know," he replied as he pulled her into his lap and held her.


	13. Ch 13 Crime and Punishment

"Hana, you don't have to do this today," Toushiro said as Hana dressed in her academy uniform. "You were just released from the 4th division yesterday."

"I have to do this. I don't want to put it off. I want to know why." She put her hand on his. "Come with me." Hitsugaya nodded.

Captain Kyoraku was waiting for them. He had arrived at the same time as Sakura. While Hitsugaya found this odd, Hana did not. She remembered the conversation she had with him and the one she had with her mother. They loved each other. Hana was sure they hadn't told each other yet.

The three of them made their way down to the 8th division. "Captain Ukitake is meeting us in my office," Shunsui told them. "Since he's your captain, Hana, I felt it was best to have him here also."

"I want to talk to my attacker alone," Hana told him.

Shunsui nodded. After they met up with Captain Ukitake, Shunsui led Hana to the holding cell. Hana took a deep breath and looked at Toushiro. He gave her an encouraging smile and she turned and walked into the room.

"Hana. I was wondering when you would show up." Rin said as Hana walked into the room. "I knew you wouldn't die from that wound but why don't you go away? How is it you are still here after everything I've done to get rid of you?"

Hana looked down at Rin. "It was you," Hana confirmed. "I remember. I barely caught a glimpse of you before I fainted."

"Of course it was me. I won't deny it. Too bad I couldn't have hurt you more."

"Why Rin?"

"It's not enough that you're Princess Hana? Everyone's favorite. Best at everything. I bet you learned it all from the shinigamis you're sleeping with. You seem to know more of them than just Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, I know a few of them. You can't live in the Court of Pure Souls and not know some of the shinigami." Hana paused. "You still didn't tell me why you did it? Why write the article? Why attack me? What did I do to you?"

"What did you do to me? Oh, I'll tell you. You took away my brother! You took away the only family I had!" Rin screamed.

"Who?" Hana was confused.

"Gin Ichimaru."

"He's been gone a long time. Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Rin looked at Hana. "Before I didn't know that you were the one who killed him. You weren't even a shinigami when he died." Rin took a breath. "I wrote the article out of spite. Just to ruin your life. Nothing bad ever happens to you. But then you had to admit you were part of the team that killed Aizen and Gin." Rin was quiet for a minute. "I was the last person Gin saved before he left with Aizen. Had I known they were going, I would have made him take me with him. I don't know what district I was in when he found me. I was in so many of them before then. Gin brought me to District one. He gave me a name. He said I was special and when I felt something inside of me, I was to go to the Shinigami Academy. He said I could be in his division if I was good."

Hana saw a tear trickle down Rin's cheek. "I'm sorry Rin. I didn't know."

"No one knew. No one cared. I saw them leave. I knew he was leaving and not coming back. I was alone again. I've always been alone. I just wanted to be with him again." Rin put her head down on her knees and Hana heard her sobs. She walked out of the room.

Hana walked down the hallway and out of the building. She could feel her anger rising. She wanted to break something. She kept her calm as she walked away from the 8th division. She knew where she could go and release the anger inside.

...

Hitsugaya stood in the stands at the 10th division stadium. He knew she would come here. His division had a set training schedule and he had told Hana she could use the stadium on their off days. He watched as she practiced kido and blasted the targets that were set up. She was relentless. Hana was about to shoot a spell for blue lightening when he saw her fall. He caught her before she hit the ground.

He carried her into a room off of the stadium. It was used to assist those who needed medical attention. The room had a futon lying out on the floor. Gently Hitsugaya laid her down.

"Stay." It was barely a whisper but she had grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. He had no choice.

…

Toushiro watched his wife sleep. Her head lay in his lap and he sat and stroked her hair. He thought about flash-stepping her home but he didn't want anyone to worry about her. Besides, this gave them the chance to be alone. He set up a barrier around the room and waited.

When Hana opened her eyes, she saw her husband's face. She smiled at him as she sat up.

"Too much too soon?" She asked. His reply was a smirk.

Hana leaned in and kissed him. It was an innocent kiss that soon turned passionate. Hana found herself crawling into Toushiro's lap. Needs took over both of them. Toushiro nudged Hana down onto the futon while he lay on top of her. Hana fought to get her obi off. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. His hand snaked down her pants while his mouth sought her breast. His mouth trailed up her collar bone, her neck, and finally her mouth. He slid into her quickly. Hana raised her hips to meet him. She took him deeper with each stroke. She wrapped her body around him. She called his name as she peaked. Toushiro crushed his mouth on hers. He wasn't ready for it to be over just yet. Toushiro keep his strokes slow, bringing Hana up again. Hana took him deeper. The slow, teasing strokes were driving them both wild. Passion took over and their pace quickened. Hana tightened around him and Toushiro peaked with her.

…

Hana stood in the 8th division building with Toushiro, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. "I almost feel sorry for her." Hana knew the three men before her would not understand why. "I don't think she should be executed. That's too harsh. If it were up to me, I'd take her zanpakuto and drain her of all reiatsu."

"Is that all?" Shunsui asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Yes."

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "I think she should have her memory taken also." He saw the shocked look on Hana's face. "I don't want her coming after you ever."

"He has a point," Shunsui noted. "I wouldn't want her coming after you or your family."

"Shunsui!" Yamamoto entered the 8th division Captain's office. "Have you made a decision on that girl's fate?" None of them knew how upset this had made Yamamoto. He did not like that a member of the Gotei 13 had been injured by a classmate. He took the betrayal very seriously.

"Yama-jii, we were just talking about her punishment…"

Hana cut him off. "We don't want her to remember anything. Take her zanpakuto and drain her of reiatsu." Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Hana.

"That is your suggestion, Vice Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes."

They watched as Yamamoto considered the punishment. "Very well. We will proceed as you suggested. She will be placed in the furthest district of Rukongai. She will not have any possessions when she's released. I do not want her returning to the Academy again." Yamamoto turned and walked away. The decision was final.


	14. Ch 14 To Be A Father ot A Friend

Like most days, Shunsui stretched out on top of his division building. Today however, he was not planning on napping. There was a lot on his mind and it all circled around Sakura. He loved her. That was new to him. There had never been a woman in his life that he cared about the way he cared about Sakura. He found himself buying flowers and cooking dinner. He had never done that for a woman. She wasn't a shinigami but that didn't bother him. Maybe that was one of the things that attracted him to her. She was quiet and had a classic beauty that he found irresistible. Shunsui had also realized that as he spent more time with her, his dreams had become less frequent. They hadn't stopped completely but they weren't nightly occurrences. They still left him wanting her but Shunsui had come to realize there were other reasons that he wanted her.

Shunsui was aware of Ukitake's arrival on the roof. Ukitake sat and contemplated the words he was searching for.

After a while, Shunsui broke the silence. "Yo, Ukitake!"

Jushiro had spent most of the morning thinking of what to say to his friend. He still hadn't found the right words but went with what was on his mind. "I saw you last night with Sakura."

Shunsui tilted his hat to look at Jushiro. "I was walking her home."

"You kissed her." Jushiro reminded him. "I know you, Kyoraku. I know how you are with women. Sakura is my daughter and I don't want to see her hurt."

Shunsui sat up and looked at his friend. "That makes two of us." They had been friends for a long time and Shunsui felt he could be honest with Jushiro. "I love her."

Ukitake stared at him, baffled. He had never heard Shunsui talk about a woman that way. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to marry her." Shunsui looked at Jushiro.

"You? You want to get married?" Ukitake was still in a state of shock. He never thought that Shunsui would want to get married. He'd never known his friend to keep a woman around for long.

"Is it that so hard to believe?" Shunsui asked. "Ukitake, we've been friends for a long time. I have never felt this way about a woman. Every time I look at her it's like a punch in the gut. She takes my breath away."

Jushiro thought for a moment. He had noticed a change in his daughter over the past few months and there was something different about his friend. "Shunsui, she is happier than I have ever seen her. Megumi even said she had never seen Sakura this full of joy." Jushiro paused, searching for the right words. "Marry her. Keep her happy."

"Thank you, Jushiro." Shunsui felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. However, it moved to the little box that he had in his pocket.

"When do you plan on asking her?"

Shunsui shrugged. "Soon. When the time is right."


	15. Ch 15 Marry Me

"...Marry me, Nanao." Sakura was stunned as she watched Shunsui speak these three words to his vice captain. They both turned and saw her.

"Sakura…" he started. She shook her head, turned and ran. She was mad at herself for letting him into her life and into her heart. She felt so much pain. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sakura fought tears as she ran into District one.

Shunsui looked back helplessly at Nanao. "Go!" she urged. Not hesitating, he ran after her. He wasn't sure where she would go but he knew he had to find her. He had to explain. If Sakura had arrived just a minute earlier she would have heard the conversation he had with Nanao.

"_Tonight is very important. Do you know why Nanao?" Shunsui asked. _

"_No." Nanao rolled her eyes. She didn't care but she knew he would tell her._

"_Tonight everything changes." He grabbed Nanao's hand. "Tonight I'm going to ask Sakura to," he paused briefly, "marry me, Nanao."_

Shunsui flash stepped to all the places he had been with Sakura. She couldn't have gone far.

…

Shunsui found Sakura in a bar in District one. Her cheeks were pink. It was hard to tell how much she had to drink. It had taken him some time to find her. He motioned to the bartender who replied with a nod. A cup of tea was placed in front of Sakura. She stared at it.

"This isn't what I ordered."

The bartender started to reply but Shunsui stopped him. "Drink it, Sakura," he said as he sat next to her. She looked at him and stood. She wobbled a little. Shunsui stood to help her.

"Leave me alone," she said, her voice filled with hurt and anger.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you. That wasn't what you thought it was."

"Looked like a marriage proposal to me." Several people in the bar looked toward them.

"I wasn't asking her to marry me. I was telling her that I wanted to ask…"

"I don't care," Sakura yelled as she started to walk away. Tears were stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. Shunsui reached out to help her as she wobbled again. "Let go of me. I'm not as think as you drunk I am." He watched her stumble out of the bar.

"Right..." Shunsui settled her tab with the bartender and walked out of the bar. Sakura hadn't made it far. She was sitting on a bench outside with her head in her hands. He sat next to her.

"Sakura, let me take you home," he said after a minute.

"I can't remember how to get there."

He stood up and pulled her onto his back. "I know where it is," he said as he carried her piggy back style.

Shunsui didn't say anything as he carried her away from the bar. He wanted to keep an eye on her. He wanted the chance to talk to her. He felt her relax as she fell asleep. He flash stepped to his house and carried her to his bedroom. Gently, Shunsui laid her in the bed. As much as he wanted to lie next to her, he thought it was best not to. Pulling the covers over her, he heard her say faintly, "I love you." Shunsui smiled as he walked out the door. He could only hope she felt that way in the morning.


	16. Ch 16 Explainations and Confessions

When Sakura woke, she knew she wasn't in her bed. She couldn't clearly remember what had happened last night. Her head was throbbing. The light was bright so she buried her head in the pillow. It smelled masculine. It smelled like him. What had happened last night? Sakura closed her eyes tighter trying to remember. When it came back to her, she felt sad and a little angry. She had behaved badly last night. Tears were starting to form in her eyes when someone called her name. She sat up quickly and soon regretted it. She placed her head in her hand and waited for the throbbing to stop.

"Sakura." She turned her head and looked at the voice. Of all the people, why him? Why did it have to be Shunsui? Her heart broke a little as she looked at him. He held out a glass of water and she took it. Sakura drank deeply, quenching a thirst she didn't realize she had. He walked over and sat on the bed so he was facing her. Something seemed different to her. Sakura thought he looked tired and somewhat unsure of things. He wore his shinigami uniform by itself. He didn't even have his pinwheels in his ponytail. Sakura remembered teasing him about it once. If she hadn't felt so sad, she would have smiled at the memory.

"Whatever you heard last night upset you and I'm sorry." Shunsui resisted the urge to touch her and explained what had happened in the 8th division building when Sakura had arrived. "Sakura, the first time I met you, something changed for me. Other women paled in comparison to you." He leaned over and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Since that day under the cherry blossom trees, I felt different. You are different from any other woman I have known." Shunsui let out a breath. Despite how many women there had been in his past, Shunsui had never confessed love to any of them. None of them pulled him like Sakura did. He waited for her to look up at him. When her eyes met his, he said, "Sakura, I love you. I've spent a long time looking for you. I want to spend forever with you." Sakura watched as he pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

Sakura stared at the ring. The center stone was a huge diamond. On either side of the diamond was a trio of smaller pale pink diamonds. The sun hit them and they sparkled. It was a moment before she spoke. "I wasn't able to make my marriage work. Hana's father left before she was born. We spent the last few months of our marriage arguing… mainly over her. He didn't want a child and I didn't want to give her up. He never made an effort to see her or know who she was. I tried everything I could." Another tear fell.

"It takes two people to make a marriage work." Shunsui reached up and stroked her hair.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "You get more than just me. You get my entire family, my daughter, her children, and her husband and my parents. They are important to me. I can't sacrifice them for you."

"I'll never ask you to," he replied. "I designed this ring with that in mind. There are six smaller diamonds to represent each member of your family. The diamond in the middle represents us."

Sakura was surprised that he had put so much thought into this. She wasn't expecting that kind of reply from him. She leaned up and put her arms around his neck. "I love you," she confessed. Shunsui kissed her. There was fire behind it. Shunsui never realized how much he had wanted her until that moment. He felt his life would be complete with her.

"Marry me, Sakura. Let me love you forever."

"Yes," she replied. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. Sakura felt like she was floating. She had found someone who loved her and who she loved. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had told her. Shunsui wasn't one to throw those words around. He would only say it if he meant it. He made her feel loved. She knew that he would treasure her forever.

Shunsui slowed down the kiss. He didn't want to rush this. Not for her or for himself.

"Shunsui, be gentle with me," Sakura requested. His only response was a quiet chuckle as he pushed her back on the bed. He lay on his side next to her. There was a tug on her obi and she felt her kimono slide open slightly. Shunsui's hand skimmed over her. He had been wondering for a long time what her skin would feel like. It was soft, softer than he imagined.

He pulled her kimono open further and saw the lace covering her breasts. "Pink lace? Does it match?" he asked as he ran his finger along the edge of the lace. He flicked open the clasp in the front.

"You'll have to look and see." Sakura smiled at him. She felt free.

Shunsui kept his eyes on her as he pulled her kimono open. "In my dreams, it's always matching pink lace."

"You dream of me wearing pink lace lingerie?"

"You don't keep it on long," he replied as he crushed his mouth to hers. She was wearing matching pink panties. Shunsui toyed with the top of her panties. He inched them down a little then thought a moment.

"Are you attached to them?" He didn't give her much time to reply before he tugged at the seams. They ripped and Sakura let out a gasp. Shunsui threw them off the side of the bed. He cupped her. She was warm. Sakura closed her eyes and arched beneath him as he ran his finger over her center. He teased her with his fingers while his mouth and teeth played with her breasts. Sakura gripped the sheets as he drove her to peak. Shunsui kissed her and swallowed her moan as she went over.

Sakura reached for Shunsui's obi and soon his clothes were discarded in a pile on the floor. Shunsui pulled her on top of him. He slid off her kimono and her bra. As Shunsui slowly entered her, he thought briefly that his dreams had not done her justice. Sakura rocked against him. As he leaned up to kiss her, he grabbed her hips. They started with slow, teasing strokes. Needs built and their pace became faster. Sakura tightened around him and called his name. Shunsui let himself go.

She rolled off him and let out a content sigh. "Can I be selfish and stay right here?" she asked with a smile. Shunsui wrapped an arm around her.

"Forever."


	17. Ch 17 Katen Kyoukotsu

Sakura stretched out on her futon. It was the last night she would be sleeping in her home. Somehow Shunsui had talked her into moving in with him before their wedding. Sakura wasn't nervous to live with him. She had no doubts about their future. Things had moved fast between them but it all felt so right. She was more nervous about being one of the few, if not the only, person living in Seireitei that wasn't a shinigami. Her father had tried to teach her years ago but she didn't have the skill. Sakura wasn't a fighter. She couldn't use kido, couldn't wield a katana, and had no hand-to-hand skills. Yet for some reason, Shunsui loved her. With him on her mind, Sakura drifted off to sleep.

_The woman watched Sakura for a moment. She had kept the secret for a long time but she knew she had to share it with Sakura. The time was right. Despite her platform shoes, her steps were quiet and Sakura didn't notice her until she sat on the bench beside her. _

_Sakura looked at the woman. She had purple hair in curls on either side of her head and an eye patch covered one eye. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck and her dark dress was open to her ample cleavage. Sakura tried not to stare at her. _

_The woman spoke. "I always knew Shunsui would fall in love with someone who wasn't a shinigami." She sighed._

"_Who are you?" Sakura asked. _

_The woman smiled. "He loves you more than he loves me. That was hard at first. I've been with Shunsui for a long time. I will always be with him." _

"_Who are you?" Sakura repeated. _

"_Sakura, do you know why Shunsui is the only shinigami whose zanpakuto exists as two blades?" The woman asked, continuing to ignore Sakura's question. _

_Sakura looked at the woman, confused. "I don't understand." _

"_All the other shinigami carry one sword; even the shinigami who are married. Think about it."_

"_But my mother's not a shinigami," Sakura protested._

"_No but she could be if she trained."_

_Sakura looked away from the woman. "I'm the only one in my family without reiatsu. Even Yuki and Auron will grow up to be shinigami."_

"_Yes but you aren't listening to me. I always knew Shunsui would love someone who wasn't a shinigami. That's why his zanpakuto is two swords. One for him and one for the one he loves." _

_Sakura looked at the woman. "You're Katen Kyoukotsu."_

"_Yes." Katen Kyoukotsu____smiled._

"_Does Shunsui know?" _

"_He suspects there is a reason that I am different but I have not told him what I told you. Maybe one day, you can tell him. When you feel the time is right for him to know." Katen Kyoukotsu looked at Sakura. "You may not be a shinigami but you share power with one of the most powerful shinigami in the Gotei 13. Sakura, I'm glad he finally found you. Now I am more complete." With that, Katen Kyoukotsu vanished. _


	18. Ch 18 Another Wedding

Sakura looked at the looming tower of boxes. All her belongings had been moved and she unpacked them when she had the chance. Megumi and Hana were not giving her much time. They had taken her out to Seireitei to shop for a wedding dress. There was only a couple weeks left before the wedding. So far, they hadn't found anything they liked. Hana offered her wedding dress but Sakura didn't think it was the perfect dress for her wedding. She had to find something soon, time was running out. She had thought about buying a new kimono but a kimono seemed so plain. She wore them all the time and she wanted her wedding to be special.

Sakura was working on unpacking her belongings when she heard a knock on the door. A shinigami stood on the other side of the door, holding a big white box. "I have a delivery for Sakura Fuyu."

"I'm Sakura." She took the box from him. "Do you know who it's from?"

"Sorry. I don't have that information." Sakura thanked the shinigami and took the box inside. She sat it on the table and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips and she dropped the lid on the floor. It was perfect. She took the dress out of the box and stared at it.

It was a sheath dress the color of moonlight with embroidered embellishments all over the thin sleeves and bodice. They continued down the dress to the hem. Sakura barely resisted the urge to try it on. As she put the lid back on, she wondered where the dress came from. There had been no note or card inside the box.

…

Shunsui Kyoraku was not nervous. Actually, he was excited. Today he was getting married. He looked at his friend. "Any advice?"

Jushiro smiled. "Take care of her. I'd hate to have to hurt you." They both laughed. Shunsui was glad that his friend had offered to officiate the wedding.

"It was odd not having her there when I woke up this morning."

"Kyoraku, she's my daughter. There are some things I don't want to know." Jushiro sighed. "But I understand."

Megumi was first to walk into the garden. Hana followed holding Yuki's hand. Toushiro and Auron were next. Shunsui caught sight of Sakura and thought his heart would stop. He barely registered the words his friend spoke behind him.

"She looks beautiful." Shunsui could only nod in agreement. He had known she would be beautiful in anything. The dress she wore made her stunning. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head. Sakura's smile widened as she looked at him. She noticed that Shunsui had left his pink haroi and his hat behind. Sakura walked over to them. She hugged her father and then took Shunsui's hand.

"You look gorgeous," Shunsui told her. Sakura smiled at him. "I knew it would look beautiful on you."

Sakura stared at him with a confused expression on her face. Then it registered. "You bought my dress." His reply was a grin. "Thank you. I love it."

"Ready?" Shunsui asked her.

"Yes."

Jushiro waited until everyone else was seated on the benches in the garden before he wed his best friend and his daughter.

…

Later that night, after the ceremony, they stood on the roof of their home. Shunsui had something else planned. Sakura looked up at the sky and noticed there was no moon out. Shunsui wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Watch," Shunsui whispered in her ear.

Sakura wasn't sure what to expect from him but she watched the sky. As the first bright firework exploded overhead, Sakura was left speechless. Several more exploded in various sizes and colors. Shunsui watched the colors play over her face. Reds, blues and golds highlighted her expression of awe.

"I wish Yuki and Auron could see this," Sakura said.

Shunsui held her tighter. She was always thinking of others before herself. "I told Hana to let them watch." He kissed her lightly on the neck. "We can go get them if you want."

Sakura almost said yes but she wanted to keep tonight about her and her husband. "No. Hana will let them watch." She turned her head and found his lips. Shunsui shifted his wife so she would mold against his body. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you." Sakura knew she told him that often but she never felt like she could express exactly how much she loved him. "Shunsui, I love you so much," she repeated as she kissed him. Since the morning he proposed, she hadn't thought or talked about Hana's father. He would never compare to Shunsui Kyoraku. The only man she truly loved was the man who was now holding her.

Neither of them noticed when the fireworks stopped. They were too wrapped up in each other. A cool wind blew and Shunsui felt Sakura shiver. He flash stepped them into their bedroom. Shunsui reached behind her and unzipped her wedding dress. He gently pulled the dress down her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Sakura stood before him wearing tantalizing black lace.

"Sakura," Shunsui sighed as he ran his hands up her body. Wants grew. He wondered if she bought this just to drive him insane. He scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed. Discarding his shinigami uniform, Shunsui joined her.


	19. Ch 19 Graduation

Hana stood with her class. It had taken a lot of hard work to get to this point. She almost didn't make it and that saddened her briefly. She was too excited to be sad for long. She was graduating today and tomorrow she would be the vice captain of the 13th division.

"Hana Hitsugaya," Yamamoto called her name. She smiled even more at the thought of it being her real name. She didn't have to pretend anymore. Hana stepped up to the stage and bowed before the captain commander. All the captains were lined up behind him and they had to bow before each of them. If they had been accepted into a division, the captain would give them a shinigami uniform.

Behind each captain, stood their vice captain. All except for the 13th division where behind Ukitake stood his two 3rd seats. He had given Hana the option to stand there with him but she said she would next year. She wanted to give Kiyone and Sentaro one last day with their captain before she stepped in.

As Hana moved down the lines of captains, she paused at the 8th division. "Welcome to the Gotei 13." Captain Kyoraku said to her.

Hana smiled. "Thank you. Welcome to our family. You make her very happy."

Hana bowed at the ninth division table. She felt the eyes of all her classmates on her. Everyone wanted to watch her interact with her husband.

Hitsugaya was waiting for her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," Hana said as she bowed before him.

"Not 'Captain Hitsugaya'," he said. Hana looked at him in surprise. She knew he didn't like to be called anything but Captain Hitsugaya when in the presence of other shinigami. "Toushiro," he corrected.

"Thank you, Toushiro." Hana smiled at him as she continued down the line. If it weren't for there being so many people around, she would have kissed him.

"Welcome to the thirteenth division, Vice Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake said as he handed her a shinigami uniform and the lieutenant armband.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." It was hard for her not to reach out and hug her grandfather. He had saved her career at the Academy. Hana had once asked him if he picked her because of their relationship. Jushiro had told her that he picked the best shinigami at the Academy. She just happened to be his granddaughter. A secret they kept away from Yamamoto. Surely he would disagree with it.

Hana stepped backstage. Those with uniforms were to change into them. As she walked out of the changing room, she almost ran into Eve. Her friend beamed.

"Hana, I made it into a division!"

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Hana walked into the changing room with her. "What division are you going to be in?"

"You don't know?" Eve asked. Hana shook her head. "I'm in your division. Captain Ukitake didn't tell you?"

"He never mentioned it." Hana hugged her friend.


	20. Ch 20 Epilogue Awakenings

"Eve, look at this!" Hana exclaimed, thrusting papers in Eve's direction. . Eve could see something was bothering her friend.

"What is it?"

"It's a list from Kiyone and Sentaro of things to do for Captain Ukitake." Hana groaned. "They both think their idea is better. They keep trying to one up each other." Hana grabbed the lists. "Just look at this one. If Captain Ukitake ever goes to the beach," Hana began to read. "One says to build a sand wall around him to keep out the wind and another says to cover him in flowers to protect him from the sun." Hana took a breath. "You know what my list says about the beach?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Eve muttered.

"It says 'Don't go'. Besides, when was the last time Captain Ukitake was at the beach?" Hana paused. "Oh."

"What?"

Hana smiled. "He met his wife on a beach. I completely forgot about that." Hana had not told Eve that their captain was her grandfather. "I met Toushiro on the beach." She sighed. "I miss him and Yuki and Auron." Hana eyed her friend. "Eve, I need to see my family. I haven't seen them in over two weeks."

"Maybe you should sneak out. I'll handle Kiyone and Sentaro for you." Eve smiled at her friend.

"I owe you." Hana said as she flash stepped to her home.

Hana walked in as her family was sitting down for dinner.

"Momma!!" Yuki yelled as she ran to greet her mother. Hana knelt down and hugged her daughter. When she let Yuki go, she turned and hugged Auron.

Hana felt her frustration with Kiyone and Sentaro fade as she embraced both her kids again. "I missed you guys." She looked up at Toushiro. "And you."

…

"You've done so much while I was gone," Hana said as she got ready for bed. "I really appreciate it. I didn't know Kiyone and Sentaro were going to keep me so long. Eve helped me escape." Hana smiled at him.

Hana put her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. Toushiro put his hands on her waist. It had been so long since he had seen his wife that he was about ready to come down and drag her out of the 13th division building. Hana's body pressed closer to his. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, Hana." Toushiro pulled at her obi.

Just as Hana reached for his obi, they felt the reiatsu. Both froze and stared at each other for a minute.

"It's the kids." Toushiro studied the reiatsu for a moment. "Both of them."

He reluctantly pulled away from his wife and headed down the hall. Hana followed him. "We need to seal their reiatsu until they can learn to control it. I'll seal Auron. Can you seal Yuki?" Hana nodded at her husband. They knew this would happen one day. Neither of them expected it to happen to both of the children at the same time.

Hana sealed her daughter's reiatsu and watched her for a moment.

"What caused that?" Hana asked as Toushiro walked into Yuki's room.

"They are being called by their zanpakuto. They'll be alright. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Hyourinmaru called me." He looked at Hana. "You called out to your zanpakuto. Your zanpakuto answered. Hyourinmaru called me. I had to answer. It was Matsumoto who taught me to seal up my reiatsu. She told me that controlling the power inside you what was being a Shinigami meant." They walked back into the bedroom. "They'll be shinigami. We just have to wait for them to tell us when." Hana saw the smile spread across his face. "Now, where were we?" Toushiro asked as he placed his lips on hers.


End file.
